


Rewriting Fate

by SilverSnowflake0224



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Soulmate AU, Tripkey, With A Twist, some mature themes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnowflake0224/pseuds/SilverSnowflake0224
Summary: Sandy had once asked Monkey if he had ever been in love. Monkey had met his soulmate- and wished he never had.





	Rewriting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> My first Archive of Our Own story, so I apologize if I don’t tag anything properly. I’ve noticed a lot of stories in this fandom had a soulmate trope to them, so I thougth that could be fun to try for my first story. For those who are interested in princess Jade Face, her actual story in the Journey to the West is VERY different. Some Tripkey, but not as much as originally planned. I also did NOT mean for it to be this long, so sorry about that. Enjoy.

“Have you ever been in love?”

“I don’t want to talk anymore about anything.”

“That means yes.”

“No. It doesn’t!”

Monkey had wanted to scream the words. When Sandy asked him that question his entire being was set ablaze. Unwillingly flashes of another place- another time, now- flew through his mind. His heart recognized them all before he could shield it. And the flood of emotions that followed- It took all the rage Monkey had stored for being put in a cage to resist showing those emotions on his face. He wanted out. More than before. He wanted to destroy and crush and create as much chaos as possible to escape the memories that were flooding back. Why Sandy? Why did he have to be stuck with the only one who had such a little amount of tact to ask him that?

How could this foolish goddess who didn’t know any better have the audacity to be right?

…

“Tripitaka, have you ever been in love?”

Monkey flinched- visibly flinched. If Tripitaka and Pigsy hadn’t already heard the younger goddess, he would have hushed her into silence. Her eyes were trained on Tripitaka curiously, encouraging Monkey to know that at least she wasn’t specifically bringing it up since he hadn’t answered. Most likely she truly thought it was the best question to ask new friends. She certainly liked the question game. Didn’t she have anything better to ask them?

Tripitaka immediately flushed, though that could have been the light form the fire he- no, she- was tending to. It would take Monkey a while to get used to that. “Ah- no. No, I haven’t. When I was living with the Scholar, it was rare to ever see anyone around my age, much less someone I liked…” She trailed off, trying to fight the blush on her face to no avail. “T-That is a very personal question Sandy.”

The goddess tilted her head to the side. “Is it?”

“Yes,” Monkey hissed. Tripitaka glanced over at him. He could see the questions in her eyes but refused to look back.

Pigsy slurped up the last bits of his soup before sighing. “It’s, ah…can be a sensitive topic. Especially for little humans who don’t know who they’re going to end up with.” Pigsy nudged Tripitaka in a teasing manner. She smiled faintly, but Monkey could tell she did not understand the full extent of his meaning.

Before Monkey could call him out on that, Sandy gave another personal comment. “Monkey has been in love before.”

“No, I haven’t!”

Monkey was so loud his voice echoed in the small clearing they had set up for the night. As soon as the words were out, he regretted them, when already the others turned to stare in question for his quick response. “You have?” Tripitaka was looking at him with those large, brown eyes. He almost felt guilt when he turned away to avoid staring at the earnest curiosity in them.

Pigsy, who after a moment of pause was grinning like a fool, started up immediately. “You haven’t? Oh, so there was never anyone interested? Not so great a Monkey king then?”

“Of course, there was!” Monkey snarled back at him. Even Pigsy paused, caught off guard by his reaction. Monkey knew they were only teasing- that his reaction seemed overblown to them. But he refused to let on why and kept his eyes away from them. “It’s in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“So, there was someone,” Pigsy acknowledged, a cheeky smile returning to his face. Monkey was tempted to grab his staff and smack the smile off his face. But he would have settled for an end to the conversation- as fast as possible.

“Was she your soulmate?”

Monkey was not the only one who froze. All of them turned to stare at Sandy, who was watching Monkey with an innocent curiosity. That innocence was the only thing keeping Monkey from exploding in rage and demanding she keep her mouth shut. Even with it there, Monkey was tempted to transform into the largest creature he could manage and make every living creature- god, goddess, human, animal, bug- scramble away from him and leave him in peace. His hand was clenched on his staff, getting tighter and hotter and Monkeys rage grew. To bring that up- to ask something like that-

If Tripitaka hadn’t been watching him, he may have ended up doing something he’d regret.  

It was Pigsy who eventually coughed, making some noise other than the crackling fire. “That’s…even more personal, Sandy.” The humor in his voice was gone. If his head was in a better place, Monkey would have been grateful as Pigsy’s expression soured. With all his teasing, at least the man knew what was too far.

Sandy blinked, oblivious to the potential forest fire she had almost started. “Oh.” Monkey gritted his teeth together. _Oh._ If she had not had the excuse of never truly living amongst other gods and goddesses, he would have snapped at her for lying and never spoken to her again. Fortunately, when Sandy appeared to realize she’d said something wrong she looked willing to drop the topic entirely.

Tripitaka was the only one who continued glancing at the others, clearly at a loss. “Soulmate? I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Monkey bristled but did not argue. Tripitaka was human- of course she would not understand. And she was not talking about his soulmate- at least that meant he could forget again. For a time at least.

Thankfully Pigsy caught on that Monkey wasn’t going to answer and offered to explain himself. “Ah, we have the name of their soulmate on their wrist. Here.” To Monkey’s surprise, Pigsy pulled up his sleeve and showed Tripitaka the red band around his wrist, a foreign name on the inside. Tripitaka eagerly leaned closer, curious to see this mysterious mark. But quickly frowned.

“That…I can’t read it. It’s not the ancient language…”

“It’s no language,” Sandy explained from the side. “Only the god himself can read the name on his own wrist.” Pigsy nodded in confirmation. Monkey made no comment- but glanced at Sandy when he noticed her fiddling with her own sleeve. “I was told that a soulmate was the person fate had destined you to be with.”

Tripitaka’s eyes were glued onto the red writing on Pigsy’s wrist, fascinated. “The scholar mentioned it but…I always thought it was a myth…” For a fleeting moment Monkey considered showing her his own. If she was fascinated with anything, it ought to be him. But the idea did not go far.

 “All supernatural beings have a soulmate mark. Even some demons.” Pigsy’s voice hitched, likely remembering the one who he did not regret leaving but who still haunted his dreams. “Some…don’t.”

Tripitaka immediately sensed Pigsy’s distress. All her attention quickly shifted to her third companion, something Monkey was both bothered and grateful for. “Oh, I-I’m sorry Pigsy. I shouldn’t have…we don’t have to talk about it.” Sandy stared at the elder god openly, but no one noticed when even Monkey kept his gaze trained on the man while the others were distracted. Soulmates, for most, were a complicated topic. While fate destined them to be with another person, fate was not always kind or loving.  Monkey knew that from firsthand experience.

But Pigsy managed to wear a smile when he faced the younger human. “It’s alright little monk. It’s normal for human’s to be curious about something they can’t experience.” Tripitaka looked down at her own wrists, as if just remembering that there was no name written there.

“The scholar said there was no reason I should dwell on soulmates,” Tripitaka muttered, a hint of longing in her voice. But when she looked up there was nothing but that familiar earnest desire for knowledge in her eyes. “Is it possible for a human to have a soulmate mark?” Monkey hated how excited she sounded. He wanted to tell her never to think about it again, but Pigsy was already shaking his head.

“Sorry kid. Human lives are to short to need soulmates, and there’s never been a god or goddess born with a human name.” Tripitaka nodded, and Monkey couldn’t see any disappointment. That didn’t mean it wasn’t there though. All humans were so obsessed with the idea of soulmates, how could Tripitaka not be? The thought of some weakling god trying to claim Tripitaka because of a name on a wrist? Monkey would sooner turn into a tiger and eat their corpse and get stuck under a mountain all over again over letting that happen.  

“Some say that they can,” Sandy muttered. But her voice faded when she was met with bewildered expressions from her fellow god’s. Even Monkey forgot his anger and discomfort at the topic to stare at Sandy in shock. She fumbled for a moment, perhaps having expected them to back her up. “I’ve heard of god’s making human’s their soulmates.”

“ _Making_ human’s their soulmates?” Pigsy gaped at the words like he wasn’t sure if he should be laughing at them or throwing it away all together. “That would require a very, very powerful god to do that Sandy. If it’s even possible.” Sandy nodded, accepting the information easily.

Tripitaka looked to Pigsy again for guidance. “Doesn’t that overrule fate doing that?”

It was clear that Pigsy did not believe it was possible when he hesitated in his response. “Well, soulmates aren’t always who is actually good for them. Sometimes it’s just who they will be with. Some gods and goddesses may have tried to change that. But I’ve never heard of it succeeding before.” Tripitaka nodded earnestly, ever the studious scholar in training.

“Well…it sounds quite fascinating,” Tripitaka said. “Knowing even a…a part of one’s fate…it must be nice…”

But Monkey scoffed. Clearly humans did not deserve to know if they thought knowing their soulmate could be anything other than agony waiting to happen.

Monkey had once been optimistic.

Look where it got him.

…

The soulmate bond demanded patience. That was one of the first things that he’d learned about it during his early years running around. Monkey, at the time, had thought it was just the dragon’s own opinion since he was so old and hadn’t found his yet. But in time, he learned that even with immortal god’s, patience was necessary. And a virtue he did not have.

Everyone talked about it. How wonderful soulmates were. The joy one experienced in that bond. That someone who found their soulmate was a blessed being. Even when they said that, Monkey noticed few of them had found their soulmates. Many went around with their wrists facing outwards and constantly glancing at the name, as if hoping that their soulmate would magically be able to read the writing and rush to them when they recognized their name. Monkey had stared at his own soulmates name on his wrist for hours at a time before he found her. The few gods he’d spoken to about him told him to wait. Do not rush the soulmate bond. You may not find them when either of you are ready, and that wrong meeting could ruin it all. Only when he was worthy would he find her.

But he was the Monkey King. Who was worthier than he? If the world was not going to let him meet his soulmate- he would go find her.

And find her he did. And oh, she had been amazing.

He’d met her before he’d met the master. Soon after his visit to the dragons to get his staff. Many other gods and goddesses had come to ask for an alliance after his display of power. He hadn’t paid to much attention when another was coming to visit. Until he saw her.

Well, her hair was the first thing he noticed. Bright red hair- like fire- alive and intense. Her eyes the colour of- well- Jade, of course. Though small, her eyes sparkled like the most dazzling gems in any mountain and could outshine the jewels on any crown. Her mouth was a deep, saturated red that drew him in from first glance- right to her sharp fangs and the wicked smile on her lips. When she walked closer all eyes turned to stare- for she was impossible to ignore. A sense of wild freedom surrounded her as she marched right up to his make-shift throne, then stared right into his eyes. In that moment, Monkey knew what she was. A fox spirit- poetic, really. A fox and a monkey. Without having to ask, he knew her name.

Jade Faced Princess.

The name on his wrist.

She’d tilted her head, her red hair falling in front of her eyes. Monkey wanted to say something- but for the first time in his life, he was speechless. “Monkey king, was it?” Her voice was strong- seductive. Exactly how Monkey had pictured his soulmate to be. “I think you and I are going to have some fun together.” He’d let out a shaky breath. But, after a moment, his smile matched hers.

Oh, they were going to create some beautiful chaos together.

Those years he’d spent with her had felt like the best of his life. Jade was exactly what he’d wanted. Strong, beautiful and wild- just like him. She had an appetite for destruction and chaos like no god had ever seen before- except for him. While her position as a fox spirit did not give her nearly enough power to do as she pleased, she would cheer in joy when Monkey took down another general of heaven sent after him. At night she would run her hands through his hair, praising his abilities and power while giving him even more ideas of chaos and destruction to send the gods running. She’d whisper sweet nothings into his ear, and he would make her scream his name in pleasure till the morning came. In the midst of battle, she’d laugh and watch Monkey like he was the greatest being in the world as he declared his love for all the world to see. He’d felt stronger than any god before him and more powerful than any warrior who could challenge him.

Oh, Monkey was in love. He was absolutely enthralled by her. Unquestionably enraptured with her beauty. He was caught in her chains and imprisoned by the sight of her and he did not care one bit. He could have jumped to the heavens and screamed so loud humans would have made legends about the love-struck scream from the sky. There was no force, no god, demon, human or monster, who could tear him down from his high.

And he knew they would if they could. Other gods burned with envy, he was sure. When they strolled through the palaces and bested their warriors in battle, their eyes were on their hands clasped in the others. Which made Monkey’s passion all the greater. Those who had their own happiness congratulated them. He’d remembered the evening they’d spent with the bull demon king and his wife, princess Iron Fan, heavily pregnant with their first child. How the white bone demon had drank to their prosperity and happiness. How the general of confusion had winked and told Monkey he’d been lucky to find her so quickly. Luck had nothing to do with it. Monkey had found his soulmate, and it was glorious. Those around him ought to be either filled with envy or rejoicing at his good fortune. And those who feared his power did.  

All but the master.

…

During their walk, Monkey kept a few feet ahead of the others. Even he was not sure if it was because he wanted to distance himself, or because he was just faster than them. He didn’t take the time to dwell on it. All his thoughts were focused on banishing the memories earlier conversations had brought up. The smell of her hair…The twinkle of those green eyes…the absolute madness he had once adored…

He cursed and swung his sword, tearing through the middle of a tree and sending the top falling to the floor. His companions jumped in surprise. He thought he heard Sandy grab her weapon and the soft gasp of Tripitaka behind him. They were silent, for a moment, likely processing what they had just seen. Then, when he felt all their eyes on his back, he knew he ought to explain.

With an innocent smile, he addressed them over his shoulder. “Thought I saw a demon in there. False alarm.” Since Monkey had a much better intuition when it came to spotting demons, the other two let it go.

But Monkey felt Tripitaka’s eyes on him as they continued to walk.

For a minute or two, Monkey thought she would drop the subject. But when they paused for water, letting Sandy and Pigsy go to the nearest lake to find some, Tripitaka turned on Monkey. “Is everything alright with you Monkey?” He held back a groan. He knew the conversation was coming. That didn’t mean he was happy it came.

“I am stronger than each and every demon this world throws at me, I am the monkey king who even the jade emperor fears and am currently on what could be the most important mission of all time.” His pearly white teeth shone when he grinned at her. “What could possibly be wrong?”

Tripitaka hesitated, eyes fluttering to the ground for a moment as she tried to get find her words. “I-I don’t know. You’ve just…Ever since we talked about soulmates yesterday, you’ve seemed…on edge.” Automatically he flinched at the word soulmate and his eyes flickered away from hers briefly. To his chagrin, Tripitaka caught that. Perhaps she had said that word specifically to see if her theory was right. “Would you…like to talk? About…” the word soulmate was just on the tip of her tongue, but she managed to hold it back. “…anything?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Monkey grunted. Tripitaka waited, ever the patient leader. “I don’t like talking.”

“I know,” She agreed. Calmly. Quietly. She was strong in her own way, but it was a way that was completely foreign to Monkey. While he was used to blazing fire and power, Tripitaka was a silent wind that rushed in, blew down a mountain, then disappeared as fast as it appeared. “I know you don’t like talking about what you’re thinking. But…perhaps, it wouldn’t hurt? Just to try?” So unsure. Despite her bravery that could best the gods and her accomplishments in the past, she was always hesitant with her words. Was it insecurity? Too humble?   

There was another he could think of that did not have enough.

Inwardly he cursed. The fleeting reminder shot through his brain and he hated how it clutched at his heart. Tripitaka saw him flinch and her concern was written all over her face. “Y-you don’t have to talk about anything or…or anyone if you don’t- “

“Why do you want to talk about it?” Monkey snapped at her. He felt some guilt when she stepped back, but in that moment, he did not have the sense to care. “I should have guessed you would be obsessed with talking about soulmates. You’re human Tripitaka, you’ll never have a soulmate. So, stop asking about something that doesn’t concern you!” Before he could see the shock- and no doubt to him, hurt- in her eyes, he forced his way past her and stormed away. It was uncomfortably silent as he stomped off while expecting her to reply. But she said nothing. He called his cloud as his muscles tightened with the tension in the air- and for the first time he thought his cloud couldn’t arrive fast enough.

The cloud had not even arrived before Tripitaka finally called back to him. “I’ll…I’ll be honest. Having a soulmate does sound…it’s a wonderful thing. Isn’t it?” Monkey didn’t look back at her. He did not even acknowledge her words until his cloud came. In and instant he was on top of it and flew into the sky, high enough to see her but to far for her words to reach.

Only when he knew she couldn’t hear did he scoff to the air. “Wonderful. You’re not a fool Tripitaka, so don’t act like one.”

…

“Are you sure she is your soulmate?”

Monkey glanced up at the elder god. The master stood over where Monkey was sprawled out on the floor, dropping grapes and other little fruits into his mouth. The master- insistent god that he was- had invited Monkey once again to come see the temple. Likely to convince him to join and train there again, no doubt. He’d been trying to convince Monkey to train there for as long as he’d known the old man. When he’d first met him, he’d laughed at the idea. Later he’d considered the idea of getting stronger and learning the ancient language. But Jade had convinced him not to- he was so powerful, what did an old man have to teach him? Besides, she just wanted to watch him create chaos all day and night. So, he happily obliged. But the master never gave up. Every so often monkey would come say hi- see what it’s all about. Sometimes the master would invite him to talk.

That day, Monkey decided to take up the offer. Jade was away that evening anyway. Said she was going to visit a demon friend of hers. Who, he wasn’t sure. Though Monkey wouldn’t have been surprised if she was finding her own way to cause some more mischief. He licked his lips at the thought of that. “Oh, I am very sure.”

“Truly?”

The earnest tone in his voice made Monkey hesitate. His eyes flickered to the old man’s face and he studied him quickly. The master looked stern, with a tone in his voice that Monkey was not sure he liked. “What, you don’t think I’m good enough for a princess?”

“That is not what I said,” the master assured him. _Good,_ Monkey thought to himself. _Who is more deserving of a princess than a king?_ The very words she’d purred into his ears time and time again, boasting and building his confidence until he charged into the world to create chaos, he knew would make her proud.

It was foolish for the master to even question such a think. “It’s her name written on my wrist,” he reminded the old man, holding up his right wrist that was adorned with gold bracelets and jewelry but leaving the name clear for anyone to see. He knew the master wouldn’t be able to read it, but he showed him anyway. Who in their right mind would see the pair and think anything but that they were perfect for each other? Really, Monkey was starting to think he was just grasping for straws when Monkey came- another desperate attempt to make him seek out his ‘wisdom.’

The master showed no sign of ill intentions on his face when he looked down at the younger god. Another might say that there was concern and perhaps pity in his eyes. Monkey would have said that was ridiculous. “She may be your given soulmate. But if she was truly the best person for you, you would not have found her so easily.”

Monkey’s laugh was condescending at it’s best. “Truly? She is the best for me.” As he became more and more invested in his words, Monkey got to his feet so he could move around. “No one else matches my love of chaos as she does. No one is as wild or uncontrollable as the two of us. I’m the king of the mountain and she is the best one to stand beside me!” Monkey went on, boasting of his soulmate for as long as he could. His every action was observed by the elder god, one who had some very serious concerns the more he listened. He saw the goodness in the boy, despite many other’s in the heavenly palace saying he was nothing but a chaos god. The Master saw that Monkey was truly and deeply in love with the fox spirit. That he idolized her. That he was on a high mountain where no voices could reach him. But the fall from that mountain would be a hard one.

The Master’s sigh interrupted Monkey’s ranting and caught his attention.  “Monkey, do you understand the concept of opposites attract?”

He scoffed as he leaned against the pillar in the master’s office. He could recognize a speech when one was coming. “Obviously.”

Despite his answer, the Master continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “It means that when two things are opposite, they are intrigued by each other. For magnets, they only attract with their opposite.” Monkey waited impatiently for the master to get to his point. “But, at their core, they are still magnets. Still both the same concept. With those oppositions they are able to attract and create something amazing- but if they were not both similar, they would not attract at all.”

“Could you get to the point?” Monkey grunted, contemplating calling his flying cloud to come pick him up.

The master glared, but he was patient. “People are very similar to magnets. They are attracted to people who are different from them- and for good reason. A person who has different strengths can help support them- encourage them to work on those shortcomings. It’s a relationship where both members work to build the other up in places that they lack. As long as their core beliefs- their morals, sense of right and wrong and plans for the future- are the same, these relationships can be very good.”

Monkey threw his hands in the air. “I’m sure those people are very happy to have their love compared to a pair of moving metal rocks. What does this have to do with me?”

“…When magnets are the same, they push away from each other.” The master waited, expecting Monkey to clue in and comment. But Monkey remained silent, his face a mask of indifference- trying to hide the shot of realization that hit him at his words.  A realization that would anger him- one that he refused to listen to, to believe or even acknowledge. But the master continued, and that realization started to sink in. “Yes, this analogy does not apply to everyone. Relationships with people that are similar can be ideal- but not when they are the same in what they struggle with and neither does anything to work on those struggles. If neither person is working to build themselves or the other in an aspect of life that they struggle with, neither will ever become better. They will both remain as they are, never bothering to deal with their issues or pointing out the others because they have the same. And if their core is not the same- what they hope for in the future and what they believe are not the same- then they will not last. If a pair who both have anger and both refuse to work on it, it will be dangerous. And incredibly-“ his eyes trained on Monkey. Even the great Monkey King did not dare look away when he stared at him like that.

‘Incredible painful.”  

“…Nice story.” Monkey stood to his full height. “But I really don’t have the time to waste talking about the pros and cons of little rocks.” The master frowned at Monkey’s aloofness as he shrank his staff and stuck it in his hair. Whether the master knew he understood or not, he didn’t care. Who cared if people thought he was oblivious? He was the great Monkey king, and he certainly did not care what any weaklings thought. Or their analogies or- whatever he was saying. It didn’t matter.

Before Monkey could jump off the balcony, the master called out to him. “Her core is not good, Monkey. It is not like yours.” Monkey halted. In that moment, he was torn. He wanted to tear the fool apart for daring to insult Jade- but he didn’t. He wished he had- that he could have- but he didn’t.

“I think you’re making a lot of assumptions about me, old man,” Monkey countered, with as much bite as he could muster. “And about her.” But Monkey did not attack him. He could have- easily. But he didn’t.

And when the impulsive Monkey did not instantly get revenge for his love, the master knew it was because he was not sure the master was wrong.

“You may not realize it now, Monkey,” The master assured him, in that usual calm, placating tone. Monkey hated it. He was a god, not a human child. “But people need those who different than them.”

“Well, I’m not people. I’m the monkey king.” And they would work. He was sure of that.

…

Eventually Pigsy’s- what Monkey called whining and Tripitaka called a result of exhaustion- convinced the others to stop for a time and rest. Pigsy set out immediately finding and making something to eat for lunch- for everyone, after Tripitaka helpfully reminded him, they needed to eat too. Sandy said she sensed a nearby lake and went to go and fill up their canisters with more water. Tripitaka claimed that she was going to be checking the map to make sure they were going in the right track and that there were no potential dangers ahead of them.

As soon as he had the chance Monkey made his way a short distance from their little site and worked on his training. Not far enough away that he couldn’t hear Tripitaka call his name if needed- but far enough that she knew her company was not welcome. Despite how hard he tried to concentrate on his kicks and flips, he could still hear her concerns and comments in his head. He could practically feel Tripitaka’s worries surround him, despite the distance he’d put between them.

They were soothing, much to his chagrin. Her words. He wished he could say they were nothing but an utter annoyance, and in another situation they may have been. But considering the alternative was to remember Jade, he found the sound of Tripitaka’s voice much more calming. Ironic. He’d never wanted calm. He wanted excitement, danger, something new and exciting. Yet when he found his own thoughts to be too much trouble, none of the running or fighting would calm his mind. No, only talking to the quiet little bookworm scholar’s child made him truly relax. How odd.

Just because he found her self-control oddly soothing didn’t mean he liked that.

So, he would stick to what he was used to. With a slam, another boulder was sent tumbling towards the water, landing in the sea with a large splash. Monkey panted, pulling his hair back as sweat trickled down his forehead. Fighting- that was where his comfort circle was. Since there was no one to fight- it was up to the environment to take his rage. With a flip he slammed his staff into a tree, sending pieces of bark flying and splinters littering the ground. There was a small amount of satisfaction when he saw the destruction he had created. Monkey was a war god. A chaos god. The strongest…

_No one is as strong as you Monkey!_

Was that voice Devari? Or Jade? He didn’t know- but both brought up the same, uncomfortable feelings. Different contexts- but same results. He hated that their voices were in his head. Why them? Inwardly he begged that another voice would take over, any other voice-

“Try not to completely destroy the place, Monkey!”

That one would have been find. If it had been in his head, not out loud.

Monkey spun around- and, of course, found Tripitaka, a few feet away in the clearing. Her eyes were scanning the area making sure it was safe to approach- though Monkey was surprised and pleased when he saw there was some admiration in those eyes. His bad mood fell slightly as his ego rose. Tripitaka, after making sure Monkey had stopped and that there was no danger, approached. “We don’t want any demons to hear the commotion and come over.”

“If any demons do come, I’ll destroy them,” Monkey assured her. Quickly his expression fell, and he was glaring while anticipating the reason for Tripitaka’s appearance. “What do you want?”

She hesitated. Her breath was shaky when she spoke. “You...I know you don’t want to talk.”

“I don’t. So, stop-“

“But I do.” Monkey stopped. Tripitaka usually took great care not to interrupt someone else unless it was very important. It startled him- and silenced him while she took a moment to continue. “I know you said you are fine, but you have been angry since we talked about soulmates. I know that it may not be my business and that you don’t want to talk about it but…You are my guide and…more than that, you’re my friend, Monkey. It worries me when I think there’s something bothering you.”

There was silence. Tripitaka stood firm and did not falter her gaze even when Monkey stared back at her. It felt like an eternity passed before her gaze softened just a fraction. “At least tell me if there’s something I can do to help.”

Help. Really? Had he become the kind of person who needed help from human’s now?

“There isn’t.” Tripitaka deflated as Monkey turned away, throwing a few kicks into the air. He knew she wasn’t gone as he continued to train, but he wouldn’t acknowledge her unless he had to. He did not need anyone’s help, much less a little human. However, if he was to accept help, he supposed there could have been worse options. At least the human offering was the one who had saved his life more than once in the past and had defeated Devari by turning his own captured deities and weapons against him. His pride could survive that. But battle strategy, fighting or even leadership assistance was better than the type of help she was offering. He was not the kind of being that needed another person to fix his problems. He didn’t have any. He would just avoid them all until they went away.

His thoughts may have convinced him, but he could practically feel her concern from behind him. It was…distracting. “I’m busy training,” he told her, hoping that would make her go away. “It is taking a while to regain control over my powers.”

“You need to be patient,” Tripitaka advised him. “It may take you a long time to gain full control over your powers.” Her words may have been meant as a reassurance and easy change of subject. But all they succeeded in doing was coaxing Monkey’s temper.

“I don’t do patience,” he growled. With a spin he gave a low kick to a nearby boulder. The rock immediately broke into pieces and pebbles were sent rolling to the ground. Tripitaka’s eyes widened, but Monkey fumed. If he had been at full power, the boulder would have gone flying.  

When she spoke again, her voice was smoother, commanding like a leader but with a reassuring edge. It was like hearing the master’s voice all over again. “500 years under a mountain is a long time, even for a deity. And you seem to have more than enough power right now.” Monkey scoffed. Innocent human. If only she knew.

“This? What you see here?” he waved around to the destruction he had called to the area. “This is not even a fraction of my power. I used to be able to transform to be taller than the highest mountain- I could be a bird, dog, tiger, lion, even female when I desired it. I could destroy entire heavenly armies and call it sport. I had the Jade emperor trembling before me when I nearly conquered heaven- and now I can barely keep one human from danger.” Monkey threw out his staff, sending it crashing into a nearby tree. Neither Tripitaka nor Monkey turned as they heard a tree- maybe two- falling in the forest. The echoes lasted only a moment. Only a moment for Monkey to turn away from Tripitaka and head towards his staff.

“…You don’t always need to save me,” he heard Tripitaka say in a low voice.  

“I know. That’s not the point.” Monkey snatched his staff from the ground, refusing to meet Tripitaka’s eyes. “The point is I am not strong anymore.”

He expected more words of sympathy. Had she been the master he would have expected more assurances and orders to be patient. Instead- to his utter disbelief- he heard her laugh. He spun around, bewildered. Not even sure he had heard her right until he saw her. Yes, she had laughed- but the laugh was bitter. There was no humour in it.

“I wish I was strong like you,” she admitted. Something had changed in her eyes, as she stared at the ground. It was odd enough to make Monkey curious and take an unconscious step closer. “I have never…I never had a fighter’s spirit. The scholar always told me never to be envious of anyone else’s gifts but…with you I can’t help it. I’ve never had your ability to fight, your confidence, your bravery…”

“Stop it.” He surprised himself when he interrupted her. That may have been the first time he’d ever stopped someone from praising him. “You’re braver than any human and most gods combined.”

 “Maybe.”

“You are.” Monkey growled. “Just because you are not a fighter physically does not mean you don’t have a fighter’s spirit. Besides, you took down Devari and a number of his henchmen down well enough.”

When Tripitaka finally looked up, he could feel her searching his gaze. Searching for any hint of lies or sense that he was just trying to reassure her as she was. Because he knew this, Monkey refused to look away. He made sure that when she looked at him, she knew for certain that his words were the truth. Monkey was many things- but he was not a liar. Never a liar.

There had been to many liars who hurt him in the past for him to stoop to their level.

It took longer than it would have Monkey for Tripitaka to be convinced. When she did, she smiled- a genuine, pure smile that light up the heavy atmosphere around them. “Thank you. That means a lot, coming from you.”

Monkey fidgeted uncomfortably. “It ought to,” he said. But how she was able to be so open and bright about that, he wasn’t sure.  

It only lasted a moment though. Quickly her smile faded, and she was looking at the results of Monkey’s training again. “Still. I wish I could fight like you do.” Monkey didn’t know what to say to that. His little monk was not a fighter- which in a way made sense. Their mission required a leader, and they already had three fighters in their group. Still, she had managed to fight some weaker demons and enemies- barely though. When surrounded by great fighters- especially one like Monkey- he imagined finding worth in her own abilities during their many battles would be difficult.

“…I... You read the ancient language very well.” She looked up at him, surprised. But Monkey was not looking at her, struggling with the words enough without having to stare back at her “Better than I can,” he muttered lowly, so low she could barely hear. The admittance was as struggle for Monkey, but he felt it needed to be said. She was undermining her own skills because they were not the same as his- but that did not mean she didn’t have any.  

“Do you want me to teach you?”

Monkey’s head snapped back to face her. She was smiling- a soft, hesitant smile, but it was there. “I know you didn’t want to learn it when you were with the master. But if you would like to learn now, I don’t mind teaching you. I won’t tell the others if you don’t want them to know.” His eyes widened, not sure how to take the offer. She was offering to teach him- give up one of her strongest advantages over him. The one thing demons sought her for that he couldn’t do. It was her claim to power- yet she was willing to give that up to help Monkey with what he struggled with?

“If…only if I can teach you to fight better.” Her face brightened- so bright, Monkey had to hold his head higher to pretend he wasn’t bothered. “We can’t keep having you get captured. You may have been able to beat Raxion at hand-to-hand combat before I got there, but we’ll be facing stronger enemies in the future. You should be as prepared as the other Tripitaka would have been.”

Her smile in that moment made all his previous anxieties and fears wash away. “Yes- I would be very grateful.”

…

Monkey hadn’t told Jade what the Master had said. And as weeks passed by, he refused to accept any of the master’s calls to visit.

A part of him was angry with himself- angry that he felt he ought to not tell Jade anything in the first place. Angry for not attacking the master for what he had said. He didn’t know what had stopped him and whatever part of him had, he wished to find it and burn it to the ground. But the Master had planted a seed of doubt that not matter how Monkey tried to erase it. He’d build up walls against it, reminding himself that Jade was his soulmate, that there was nothing either of them had to work on, there was no reason to think they would not last. They would last forever- no doubt.

Those walls were not enough to get rid of the doubt that grew every day. So, to make sure those doubts couldn’t get worse before he could destroy them completely, he did not visit the master.

He was a little confused when Jade seemed bothered by this. She said he ought to go to the Master- or another one of his allies. When he asked why, she would shrug and say, “I just…that friend of mine has been having a rough time lately. How can I visit him when you are here?” Monkey said he could come with her, but she quickly dissuaded him. “Oh no- it’s fine! I’m sure he’d be threatened by the great monkey king’s presence- it’s better if I see him alone.” Monkey had just beaten another one of the dragon kings recently, so he could respect that. He’d accepted Jade’s request without a second thought.

But as time went on, he noticed her leaving more and more frequently. When he had been going to visit the master and other gods in his company, he hadn’t noticed. But since he’d taken more time to spend at flower-fruit mountain, he noticed just how often his Jade would leave to visit her friend. He asked her what could possibly be going on that required so much of her attention? She’d simply laughed and said, “It’s personal- I can’t say, sorry.”

They still were together- as often as they could, they were running around the world creating chaos. She would still laugh and cheer when Monkey showed his power- and she would still hold him all night, repeating again and again how much she loved him. How he was the greatest god that had ever lived. That no one could beat him and anyone who said anything bad about him was just jealous. He relished in her words- he wanted to believe them without a second thought.

If only the master hadn’t said anything.

In time she began spending more and more days and nights away from him. Going out more often- then coming back as if she had never been gone. At first Monkey did not want to say anything. He didn’t want to stop her from seeing her friends. It wasn’t like he stopped visiting the few deities he hadn’t pissed off. But she kept leaving- never telling him who she was seeing, what she was doing or for how long. A few times he tried insisting on at least getting some answers- but those conversations never ended well. He would yell at her- she would yell at him. They would both walk away- then come back as if it never happened. Monkey wanted to pretend they never fought- but at night, he would remember the words they both said like a hammer to the heart. And that weight only got heavier and heavier every night.

He tried to convince himself it was just the master’s words getting to him. That he was being paranoid. But every time he managed to convince himself nothing was wrong, she’d leave again. An evening. A night. A day. A week. Eventually Monkey began wondering if she was spending more time with this friend than with him. But she continued to insist it was necessary. “I’m your soulmate, aren’t I? Just trust me! Can’t you trust someone you love?” But it kept getting worse. Why was she always gone? Whenever Monkey wanted to see her, she had to be out? And on her birthday? He’d wanted to spend her birthday with her. If her own soulmate could not get her on her birthday, whatever this friend was struggling with had better be incredibly important.

He’d told himself not to listen- not to even think about what the Master had said. _Her core is not good, Monkey. It is not like yours._ What did he know about Jade? More than that- what did he know about him? If Jade was not good, then Monkey was happy to walk down the path of darkness with her. He’d remain loyal to her no matter what. That was what a soulmate should do. Monkey was determined to keep that promise- knowing that she would.

Until she didn’t.

Monkey knew there were a lot of morals he had that many others didn’t. He’d assumed not cheating on your lover however was basic common sense. That it was a core truth for everyone.

Apparently not.

Through the crushing realization when he was told the truth, he had laughed. The bull demon king? Really? Not only a married man, but an old and weak one. Already in the process of preparing his son, Red Boy, to take over. The first demon who had rushed to his door to ask for a treaty. Monkey remembered the bull man getting on his knees to beg when Monkey had threatened not to. When Monkey heard what Jade had done, he vowed to make that demon fall to his knees once again.

If Monkey had been in another state of mind, he would have felt some sympathy for Princess Iron Fan. The soulmate she was married to and had a child with was with another. She came to him out of anger, but he remembered the tears in her eyes were real. Her situation was similar- except she didn’t have the power to do anything about it.  

And, of course, he couldn’t let her down.

The bull demon claimed he hadn’t known they were still together. Years later, Monkey couldn’t remember how many times he’d begged for his life- or how many bones he’d broken in his rage. Truthfully, Monkey hadn’t been paying much attention even then. Even as he tore the supposed king apart and dropped him at Iron Fan’s feet, telling her that if her husband crossed him again his death would not be quick- the only name running through his mind was Jade.

Jade.

His soulmate.

How could she?

When he went to her, she denied it. And when she could deny it no longer, she begged him not to go. She said it didn’t matter, it was just a fling, that she loved him more than anything. When he asked her why she did it in the first place, she said one thing had led to another. That it had just happened. That she hadn’t meant for it to go that far- Monkey interrupted her. “You mean you never meant for me to find out.” She started crying- because she knew Monkey couldn’t stand to see her cry. In the past he would stop any argument just to make her stop crying.

But that day, he just stared at her and waited for her to stop.

She promised she would never do it again.  Begged him not to leave- not to hurt her like he was. How dare she say that, after she was the one who had cheated on him? A part of him- a desperate part of him- wanted to do just that. Wait- let it go like everything else. Like how she- probably- had let go of everything he’d done to bother her. Instead of talking about it.

Instead they’d both found other ways to cope. Hers was in a way Monkey could not forgive.

How could he forgive her when during her tears and excuses, she never apologized?

Before he left, he decided to ask why. Why would she do that to him? Was it something about him? What made the Bull demon king so great? How could she do such a thing? His heart felt like it was tearing in half when she sniffled and replied, “I guess I just wanted something different.”

Different. Not him. Like he was not enough. Not a good enough soulmate.

If she had broken it off, it may have been easier. Would he have been hurt? Yes. But it would have been her choice, and he would have respected that. But when she was committed to him? Promised to him again and again that he was the only one she loved? There was not just pain. There was betrayal.  

Perhaps Monkey shouldn’t have gone searching for her like he had. Neither were very old for gods’ standards. Neither had matured. Neither knew what a real relationship took. But now she’d betrayed him- and he knew that whatever they had was gone.

When he called his cloud, she told him not to leave- that he was her only soulmate.

Monkey said he wished he’d never had one.

…

The stars were out when they finally stopped for dinner. They’d eaten in relative silence- everyone to tired to really talk. Sandy had used extra energy getting them water and had stayed up the night before on watch. Pigsy was…pigsy, so after dinner he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tripitaka had volunteered to take watch that night, but since she was human the others all agreed she ought to sleep when she could. Besides, Monkey had commented, the training had taken a lot out of her. Monkey had decided to take the first watch- he couldn’t sleep anyway. Even if he’d wanted to. The memories that had been going through his mind were slowly starting to pass- the pain that came with them started to dull into a…manageable portion.  

Training with Tripitaka had helped- though he was starting to understand why the master said he had a lot of training to do before he could be a teacher. If Tripitaka hadn’t had as much patience and Monkey had strength, he doubted they would have gotten through the first thirty minutes. But they’d made it through the hour- with the promise to train again tomorrow. And when Tripitaka started teaching Monkey to read, she continued to second guess herself so much he thought she would give up. But he’d assured her till she continued, and they’d made the same promise to practice again the next day. In the past the ancient language had been nothing but a struggle- but he’d welcomed the distraction. It was easy to forget the past when he and Tripitaka were working together.

But when he closed his eyes, he still saw two sights. The first time he had looked at Jade- gorgeous, irresistible and alluring. Then the last- with tears flowing from those Jade coloured eyes.

“mm…Monkey?”

Monkey glanced up from the fire towards Tripitaka’s bed. For a moment he thought she was talking in her sleep once again. But then he saw her shift to face him, those warm brown eyes reflecting the light of the flames. She blinked a few times before groggily looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow, not to sure why she was still awake when she had been so exhausted earlier. “Yes?”

“Well…I know it’s late, but I just realized…” he watched as she pushed herself up, sitting up straight so she could look him in the eye. “We never actually…talked. About what’s been bothering you?”

Great. She was still thinking about that? His smile was strained, but he hoped the dark of night would make it harder to tell. “Not necessary. I’m feeling better now.”

Thankfully she was tired, so she couldn’t focus on him enough to tell if it was a lie or not. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“…Alright.” It was clear she was not alright. She wanted to push- she was quite a pushy human, wasn’t she? But she reluctantly pulled the covers over herself once again and shifted comfortably in her makeshift bed. “But…if you did want to talk, you can come to me. I promise not to tell anyone.” And she went down to sleep.

Monkey watched her as she slept. Creepy? Perhaps. But in his defence, he didn’t realize he was for a while. He was staring in her direction while her words swarmed through his mind. The memories of the past day had been nothing but reminders of pain, betrayal and lies. But Tripitaka’s words fought against those. _I promise not to tell anyone._ Really? She promised? Was he supposed to trust that? First Jade, then Devari, who next? He wasn’t sure he could trust anyone anymore. And talking- he didn’t want to talk in the first place. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. Yet his attempts at distracting himself only worked so well. Even with Tripitaka compromising and trying to help him, he could still feel that ache.

The master had said opposites attract. That something that was different could be good.

Monkey decided he needed to try something different in his life.  

“…Tripitaka?”

She slowly woke up as he nudged her with his staff. Groggy, but confused, she blinked quickly as she woke up. “Yes?”

“…She was Princess Jade Face.”

Tripitaka yawned, probably still deciding if she was dreaming or not. “What?”

“My soulmate. I just called her Jade.”

Then Tripitaka was certainly awake.

Monkey told her everything. Well- everything that came to mind. His words came out like a waterfall, more and more, faster and faster the longer he spoke for. He told her about how he learned what soulmates were- that for deities, once you found your soulmate it was as if you were already married. How he’d searched for Jade for years, becoming stronger and more powerful to make himself be seen. Those many years they’d spent together- the nights that he regretted and the nights that he didn’t. What the master had said to him that day and how much he learned to agree with and what he still wasn’t sure was just his opinion or fact. That day when Iron Fan had come to him and told him all that happened- how later after leaving he’d gone to Iron Fan and told her to come to him if she’d ever wanted to leave the bull demon king and wasn’t able to. That she had rejected his offer and vowed to work together with the bull king to sort it all out. That when he’d gone to confront Jade, he knew he wasn’t willing to do that. How they had both perhaps been rash and immature in their relationship- but how her cheating had broken his heart possibly beyond repair. He told her that she had cried- that sometimes when he slept, he still heard the sound of her crying. And sometimes in his nightmares, he thought he saw her with the bull king. When she was supposed to be with him.

He told her how after he’d left, he’d never seen her again. But he’d heard rumours. Some said she was still trying to find ways to get him to come back- others said she’d gone to the bull demon king and tried to win him over. Most said she failed at that last one. Monkey wasn’t sure, but apparently the bull had turned over a new leaf. Rumours said he had apologized for years and done everything to try and make up for it. Others said they were still together and happy- but not the same. Of course, never the same. Those rumours that said Jade was trying to see Monkey again had haunted him. Several times he’d wanted to go find her too- but didn’t.

“After I left her, I went to the master. It was supposed to be temporary, but in time I agreed to train with him. I had a number of reasons, but a part of me was just happy I was somewhere she would never be able to go.” Finally, the words stopped pouring out. He managed to pause, and his mand came to terms with all that he had just revealed. And how Tripitaka was staring at him like she had that first day they had met. Some shock, some fear- and some hope.

“Now it’s been 500 years…and I don’t know what happened to any of them.”

Tripitaka said nothing. For the longest moment, she said nothing. He wasn’t sure if she was waiting to make sure he had nothing else to say or if she didn’t know how to respond. Either way he wished she would figure out that he was waiting rather impatiently for a response. His anxiety rose every second that ticked by without a word. Was it a mistake to tell her? Should he have not said so much? Why had he thought telling her would be a good idea-

“I’m so sorry Monkey.”

He scoffed. Her first words, and she decided to say that? His anxiety dropped when he shook his head. “You say the strangest things, monk. What are you sorry for?”

She blinked for a moment, as if not sure herself. “Oh. I suppose that’s just…the expected response, I think.” When he still looked confused, she tried to find reasoning behind her own words. “I…I’m sorry that you were in pain. That- that you were betrayed.”

Monkey snorted. “Yeah. Well…” he glanced back towards the path they had taken. The one that led back to the Jade Mountain- back to where Devari had been. Once his best and closest friend. Then his mortal enemy who had broken his trust and framed him. “Looks like it has become commonplace in my life.”

“I’m sorry.”

He turned to her again. And once again, her eyes were downcast. “What are you saying that for again?”

“I- I betrayed you too,” she reminded him, not meeting his eyes. “I lied to you and said I was the warrior monk he was chosen to lead you. I betrayed you, just like they did-“

“No, you didn’t.” Monkey interrupted quickly. “You lied, sure. Confused me greatly, yes. But you did not betray me.”

“Yes, I did,” she insisted, startling Monkey. He tried to tell her again that wasn’t true, but she cut him off. “No- don’t interrupt me.” She reminded him of the master at that moment. Her stern gaze that refused to back down until Monkey heard her out. “I lied because I was worried you wouldn’t help me otherwise. Because I was scared. Because I didn’t…I didn’t think anyone would want to follow me if I wasn’t Tripitaka. That no one would think I was good enough.” Monkey found that rather odd. He hadn’t heard of Tripitaka or anyone he was supposed to guide before he told her. Sandy had, but she’d accepted Tripitaka’s true identity easily. Heck, Pigsy hadn’t even been in it for the mission. He’d only gone because Tripitaka herself convinced him it was the best move. She took in a shaky breath, then met Monkey’s gaze with a fierce intensity that froze him in place. “But I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. And…I want you to know that I will never lie to you again. And that I trust you completely.”

Trust.

Oh gosh. Trust.

That was difficult. That word was so important yet so horrifying to him. He’d asked Pigsy if he’d still trusted Tripitaka when she revealed she was a girl, and he’d said yes without hesitation. Monkey hadn’t been able to believe he’d offered his trust so quickly. Something that could so easily be broken…Why was she giving him her trust? Should he be put in the position where another was trusting him? After so many people had betrayed him, did he even want to be put in the position to possibly do the same thing? Did he want to risk that? Would he have to trust her in turn?

“You shouldn’t,” Monkey said, perhaps to quickly. “What if I betray you?”

But Tripitaka had smiled. An easy smile- perhaps the easiest smile that had come to her that whole day. “You won’t. You and I may not agree on- just about everything normally- but I know I can trust you where it counts.” She could. He was surprised to find that he agreed with her. Because even they were so different…even though they were in no way alike in personality, when it came to their morals, beliefs and future goals…

“…Our cores are the same.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just some lunacy the master told me.” Tripitaka looked confused, but luckily, she didn’t pursue the topic.

Monkey watched as Tripitaka went back to her bed. As she did, she glanced over at Monkey once again. “Thank you for talking to me. And all that you told me.”

He fumbled a little, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. “It’s better you know anyway. Considering our mission…I doubt we’ll make it through all the scrolls without seeing Jade again.” His heart jumped at the idea. He hadn’t considered that until the words were out of his mouth.

And from how Tripitaka straightened to look at him, she hadn’t considered it either. “Do you know what you’ll do?”

His silence was not reassuring, even to himself. And when he spoke up, his answer wasn’t any better. “No. But I know where I’ll stand.” They were both silent for a moment. Only the soft sound of crickets chirping in the tall grass and Pigsy’s snoring could be heard.

Finally, when Tripitaka smiled at him, all those sounds around them disappeared. “I’ll stand there with you, if you’d like.”

And he found, to his surprise, that he trusted her to do just that.

…

“I wish I never had a soulmate.”

“Do not say that Monkey.”

As always, Monkey ignored the master. He knew he looked pitiful- sitting against the wall in a dark corner of the master’s chambers. Head resting in the palm of his hands. He wasn’t destroying anything anymore. He’d already used up all his energy creating as many enemies as possible- then, when he didn’t feel like fighting anymore, destroying them all faster than they could blink. After all that, he’d lost all his energy- and those terrifying feelings that he’d been running from reached him. His heart ached- hung heavy in his heart as if it had turned to lead and was dragging his spirit down with it. Then there was the sharp pain- the shooting pain that hit him like a knife every time he remembered Jade- her face, her laugh, her tears, her betrayal. Everything about her that used to bring him such joy only felt like a blow to the heart. And the new memories were just the salt on the wound to make sure he never recovered. At the moment, he didn’t think he ever would. So many thoughts were rushing through his head. But there was one word that kept repeating.

Why. Why. Why.

“I wasn’t enough.” Monkey spoke through his palms, not bothering to check if the master heard him. Not sure he really wanted him to. “Did she do this- because I wasn’t enough?”  

“You are enough,” The master hissed- it may have been the first time Monkey had heard him hiss. Monkey did not look up to face him, but he could feel the spark in his voice when the master responded to that particular comment. “Never say you are not. You may not be perfect, but do not blame yourself for what she did. Perhaps you were to immature to be in such a relationship right away, and you can find fault in that. But do not devalue yourself for a terrible choice she made. She had every opportunity to talk to you and deal with how she felt as well. It was her choice not to, to go and find someone else.”

If his words were meant to be reassuring- then the master had failed. Monkey didn’t even flinch at his words. He was to busy forcing his eyes shut- hoping that it was all a bad dream and that he’d made the whole thing up. When he opened his eyes again, he’d be back at flower-fruit mountain with her at his side.

But when he opened his eyes and saw the truth, there would be no denying it. So, he kept his eyes shut.

“This will be difficult to get through Monkey,” the master was saying, pouring something that was likely tea at his table. Monkey did not look up as he set a small cup on the floor next to him. No amount of calming tea would be able to stitch his shattered heart back together. “But you can do this. Don’t take this as the end of your story or the reason you fall. Take this experience and learn from it. Use it in the future.”

His words of wisdom were starting to sound like he was reading them off one of those useless scrolls he kept in his shelves. “How do you expect me to do that,” Monkey growled, his voice low and forlorn. “I’ve lost my soulmate. My only soulmate betrayed me- how am I supposed to learn from that? There is no other soulmate to mess up.”

The master was quiet, something Monkey was accustomed to by then. He sometimes wondered what was going on in that head of his. Whenever he finally spoke, it was never what Monkey was expecting him to say. “She may have been your given soulmate. But that does not mean she has to be your only soulmate.” When Monkey didn’t say anything, the master continued. Hesitantly. As if he wasn’t so sure he should be saying anything about it to Monkey at all. “Some gods- especially powerful ones- can write their own fates. Find their own soulmate- beyond what the world wants for them. I do not know how they do it- but some legends say it is possible to rewrite the name-“

“Forget it,” Monkey cut him off. “No more soulmate. No more anyone. I am the Monkey king, I don’t need anyone.”

“If you truly wanted to be alone, that would be fine,” the master assured him. “But since your words are coming from a place of such pain, I cannot encourage that. But you are powerful Monkey. Fate has not been kind to you. I am curious to see what you will do to rewrite it.”

…

Rewrite it. Once, long ago, the master had told him he could rewrite his fate.

How was he supposed to do that?

During the night, when the others were all asleep, Monkey was staring at the leather and bracelets surrounding his wrist. Specifically, the one that hid a specific name underneath them. The red name- though he knew it was his imagination he thought he almost saw red glowing underneath the guards he’d put on. There was still a dull pain for what Jade had done- but in time, it had faded. Just a bit. Enough to assure Monkey that while the feeling of betrayal still lasted, the feelings that were tied to them did not. He wasn’t sure he would ever truly stop caring for Jade on some level. But time had told him it was not the same. It was never the same.

But to try again?

To let go completely?

Could he? And with who?

He thought back to Tripitaka. How she’d promised to stand by him when he needed her. He wondered why the thought that she would be there- a small, weaker human who certainly needed years of training to be anywhere near ready to spar with him- was so reassuring to him. She was an enigma- someone Monkey would have never anticipated who would be a part of his life. A big part. But he found that he did not dislike it. No…he enjoyed it. He wanted her there. She was different. She was weak, but that weakness made her brave. Even when there was no chance of her winning, she would fight- that was something Monkey had no choice but to admire. She kept fighting. Even when it seemed impossible…she didn’t stop. She never gave up. And Monkey…Monkey wanted to be like that. He wanted to be as great as that…when it came to Tripitaka…

Jade had told him he was the best. Tipitaka made him want to be better.

And to do that- it was time to forgive Jade. To let go. And accept something new.

There was a faint red glow. That time, Monkey was sure he hadn’t imagined it. Confused, he held out his arm again- and was surprised to see that yes, the red light was coming from there. Throwing away any sense of caution, he pulled back the bracelets, the leather and the guards. And looked down at the name.

Monkey looked at his wrist. The red band- the one that used to have a name that he covered in straps and bracelets so as to never set eyes on the name again- was glowing.

He saw the name written on his wrist. And, to even his own surprise, there was a smile on his lips.

_Tripitaka._

What an odd little human.


End file.
